


A Fantasy Land

by Sherry_A_H



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_A_H/pseuds/Sherry_A_H
Summary: Steven invites Connie on a trip, not knowing what emotions it could provoke.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	A Fantasy Land

**Author's Note:**

> I was just going to write some cute friendship moments, but it ended up being something a little different after all.
> 
> This story takes place a couple of months after CYM.

The sun had barely risen over the horizon, and naturally Connie was already up and about. She wanted to seize the day, carpe diem, seeing as her parents were working long nights. She could listen to music while training her stances without her mother nagging at her about how unsafe it was to be unfocused while handling a weapon. Make herself whatever she deemed appropriate (which was still healthy of course, but with some more sugar). 

Her self-proclaimed perfect morning turned even better as she heard the ringtone of her phone go off. It was a special one she had set just for Steven and it always brought a smile to her face. He sounded extremely excited when she picked up, speaking faster than she could process. Something about a “Fantasy Land” and how Connie should get ready to head out because he’d be there in 5 minutes with Lion. 

After everything that had happened on Homeworld, the Galaxy Warp had been repaired to allow easy travel back and forth. Steven had been spending a lot of time on and off, helping the Diamonds understand why organic life was worth protecting, using himself as a reference, and that gems functioned best when they chose their own future. The boy had seemed exhausted every time they’d talked, but after hearing the vigor in his voice just then, she assumed things had been going smoothly over the last month.

Still, if he wanted her to hurry that much, something important had to be up, which is why she quickly ran to her room to get her backpack, and pack some essentials like snacks and some juice cartons, finishing it off with her own sword (she still couldn’t believe that she had her own sword after all these months) and some backup clothing. Lastly, she wrote a quick note, saying she would be out with Steven and that she didn’t know when she’d be back.

The landing of swift, yet heavy cat feet could be heard outside. She burst through the door, ready to jump onto Lion’s back, but only after giving Steven a hug. A slightly taller Steven at that. It was weird at first, seeing as they were now the same height, but it was nice as well. He’d wanted to grow up like a normal kid, and it seemed like his body was slowly catching up to his actual age. 

When they stepped back to just look at each other for a moment. She could have sworn that his smile looked strange for a split second, but this quickly changed to a questioning look on his face as he saw her bag. “Why would you want to bring your sword?” It was an innocent question and she was honestly not sure how to answer it. Maybe she’d packed it because the last time they met up, it was to stop a call for destruction of the organics that had ‘taken’ the usurpers’ beloved Pink Diamond and turned her into a fleshy hybrid, or just because she felt it united the two of them on another level.

“Never mind, you can put it in Lion’s mane, we have to go or we’ll miss out on something amazing!” He’d gotten starry-eyed, so she hurried, still not fully understanding what was going on. “Come on Lion, you know where I want to go,” he said, stroking the pink animal’s main. With a mighty roar a portal came into existence, and it didn’t take long until they arrived at their apparent destination. 

Lion wasn’t able to warp longer distances, so they were definitely still on earth, a theory supported by the flora, which looked and smelled different than it did back home, but was clearly still earthen. They stood next to a high wall, and judging from the shadow and the unexpected level of brightness, it must have been around noon, meaning they were most likely somewhere in Europe. “Why are we here?” Her question was answered by people crying out in what seemed like terror.

She was on edge, not getting why they had come without weapons. Connie was honestly slightly distraught, until Steven put a hand on her shoulder, looking apologetic with a tinge of humor. “I spoke too fast again, didn’t I? I’m sorry, I’d seen this place through an observation orb the other Diamonds gave me so that I could still feel like I was on earth. I looked around a bit and found this amusement park called Fantasy World, but I guess I was rambling after coming back because I wanted to show you so bad, and now I’m here, doing it again, oh jeez, I should really stop this.” He’d gradually gotten faster again and Connie could have sworn that he had started to faintly glow, but she waved it of as her eyes merely still trying to adjust.

After everything was sorted out, they left their furry friend some Lion Lickers and made their way over a large parking space to the register. Steven payed for their cards and they went inside after grabbing a map. Apparently, the park was made up of different themed sections, called Asia, Berlin (the park was probably located in Germany), Elfheim, Future Funland (an arcade funnily enough), and Magic Marvel, which all came together at a plaza. 

They started out at a small rollercoaster/horror ride, called the Tunnel of Terror. The ride started out fairly normal, some fake skeletons here and there, but when it went further, they passed recreation of gem murals, depicting the Diamonds leading battalions of armed warriors. It was disturbing to say the least. Steven looked slightly droopy. Magic Marvel might not have been the best section to start with after he had to stick around his ‘aunts’ instead of living his own life to keep them from committing genocide.

As they made their way towards some newer attractions in Elfheim, waiting times started to drop significantly. It must have been lunchtime, and the two of them got giddy thinking of the possibility of riding after a significantly shorter wait. And then they arrived at the main attraction. It looked longer and taller than the children had ever seen, and people were blasting past at an enormous speed. 

The entrance of the line held a measuring chart with a requirement of at least 160cm/5’4’’, a height neither of them reached. After an initial frown, both of them came to the same obvious conclusion. Behind some bushes they twirled and danced to the beat of their friendship, until Steven’s gem began emitting light, melting them into one.

Stevonnie had missed being around, but coming together in such an amazing location had been definitely worth the wait. They rode the rollercoaster their parts had wanted to go on, and started exploring on their own. A slight hunger drove them to a churro stand. So many sweet sensations to be explored and so little time. 

Time flies when you’re having fun, and after countless rides and several snack breaks, day slowly turned to night. On the plaza, fairy lights that had gone unnoticed during the day brought on a beautiful atmosphere as most rides closed and shrieking was replaced by the ambient sound of the park’s bands.

They panicked as a loud bang came seemingly out of nowhere, only to notice that a firework had been started. Just sitting back on a bench and marveling at the colorful explosions as a parade was about to walk past seemed to be the perfect end the day in their opinion. Dragon costumes and contortionists, old timey people with top hats and a marching band, pointy eared men and women with bow and arrow, some show-fighting with swords (their poses were awful, but there was nothing they could do about it), people with silver-painted faces acting like robots, all of them were great fun to watch.

And then four people came on in large costumes. At first it looked unfamiliar, but as the tall yellow figure threw paper lightning bolts at the crowd, Stevonnie froze. Their whole world turned dark, and only the figures were illuminated. With every step they grew nearer and taller, towering over the fusion alarmingly. The longer it went on, the more they looked like the real deal. The white one had long, uncannily thin fingers, and started to fixate on their gem. 

The panic grew more and more. Connie was shouting in the back of their mind that there was no reason to worry, that everything was going to be okay because she was there to go that way together with Steven. He wouldn’t be alone in this. It helped momentarily as they composed themselves with closed eyes, but the next time they opened them White, Blue and Yellow stood before them, laughing maniacally. They shimmied backwards to try and escape, bumping into something… no, someone else in the process. 

Pink was right behind them, her eyes covered in roses. “ _You and I are the same Steven. They have never treated me like one of them, so why should they treat you like that?!_ ” With an unholy screeching sound nearly rupturing their eardrums they just could no longer hold themselves together.

Connie stood up as fast as possible, looking to comfort her crying friend. Consoling his worries, she cradled him and talked about all the amazing things he had accomplished, that he had clearly earned the Diamonds respect, and how he had achieved things no one ever could before. Reason wasn't enough, so the girl just held him tightly as he sobbed. She knew there was only so much she could do for him, and if that entailed being there for him when he was at his most vulnerable, then that was what she’d do.


End file.
